Souvenir
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A missing scene in Series 4, Episode 1 between Becker, Connor and Abby. Friendship fic.


Title: Souvenir  
Author: Evenstar Estel  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairing: Becker, Connor/Abby  
Spoilers: Series 4  
Genre: Friendship.  
Summary: A missing scene in Episode 1 between Becker, Connor and Abby.

Souvenier  
2010 Evenstar Estel

They found him in the armory, cleaning his gun - the real kind, with bullets. They looked dead on their feet and absolutely thrashed. That was no surprise of course, after a year surviving in the Cretaceous he was still amazed they were even alive. Becker couldn't help but take note of the new closeness between his very good friends. They naturally inclined towards each other and Abby clutched the sleeve of Connor's filthy red hoody. It had never been his place to say anything, but he'd often wanted to conk their heads together and tell them to just get on with it already. It seemed they'd sorted themselves out.

"They're giving us a lift to the company flat," said Connor, almost hesitantly. "Thought you might've done it..."

"Sorry," Becker said quickly. "I have stay and debrief the men and file the paperwork. A lot's changed. Bureaucracy and red tape reign supreme."

"Yeah, we're getting that," said Abby.

Things shouldn't be this awkward. He supposed it was the influence of his own guilt at having failed them, for failing all of them. Danny and Sarah especially. Becker had enough presence of mind to recognize that.

"Anyways..." continued Connor. "You said you hoped we brought you a souvenir?"

"I didn't actually mean it," said Becker, trying to come up with the words to explain before he caught Temple's smile and realized the other man was just kidding. Connor reached into his backpack and brought out two wooden machetes, handing them to his friend. Becker gave them a once over and nodded approvingly. They were exceptionally well made, sturdy and sharp as hell. They'd bound the hilt with some sort of vine for grip and stability. The craftsmanship _was_ impressive.

"Ancient pine was a _lot_ harder than it is is nowadays. They were a bugger to carve, had to use a rock to whittle 'em into shape cause it was too much for the knives. We had to keep those for peeling the root or bulbs we were eating."

"Or gutting the fish," Abby reminded him.

"Yeah... the fish were disgusting on the inside, but tasted pretty good," added Connor. "Anyways, we burnished them in the fire to harden and smooth the wood, got 'em nice n' sharp."

"Connor took out a raptor with one. It was pretty amazing," said Abby, taking Connor's hand in hers.

"You took out a raptor with a wooden sword?" Becker exclaimed. "That _is_ amazing."

"Well, it was just a little one," explained Connor, slightly embarrassed.

"Still..."

"Did have much choice really, me or him. I chose me."

"Thank you, both of you."

"We knew you like weapons, so... it was all we could think of."

"I... it's perfect. Thank you."

"Thank you," said Abby, quickly advancing and placing a kiss on his cheek. "For trying to rescue us. We knew you wouldn't give up. And we'll get Danny back too. If we survived, so can he."

Becker nodded. The sudden lump in his throat made him unable to speak for the moment. After a time he found his voice. "So, you two sorted yourself out then?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Connor's huge grin confirmed it.

"If the Cretaceous was good for anything," said Connor, looking lovingly at Abby. She smiled back at him and the love between them that Becker beheld served to loosen the emotions that constricted his heart. His friends had found love and solace in their time away and that wasn't something to be made little of. Abby cuddled closer to Connor and her smile deepened.

"Then I suppose you two best get going, lots to celebrate. I'll walk you out." Becker led them through the maze of the ARC's corridors. He paused briefly at the soldiers' barracks to place the machetes somewhere safe and had them wait before they continued on. Abby gave him another hug before climbing into the vehicle. As Connor shook Becker's hand, the soldier passed a foil wrapped condom into his friend's palm. Connor smirked and chuckled, slipping it into his pocket. Becker shrugged and patted Connor on the shoulder.

"I don't suppose you've got more on you?" Connor asked. "It was a _really_ long year."

Becker laughed out loud and reached into the pocket on the side of his military issue trousers, handing Connor four more. "Cheers, mate!" said Connor. "I hope that's enough."

"A _really_ long year, eh?"

"You have _no_ idea. Thanks again, for everything. We really missed _you_." Connor got in next to Abby and seconds later the vehicle was driving them away. Becker watched until they were out of sight.

"I really missed you too."

The End


End file.
